Just Cloud's Luck
by Leia1
Summary: Just a little story about Cloud and him coming home after the fight with Chaos and how that goes. Fluff Cloti, and my fav odd couple Yuffie and Vincent make a brief appearance.


This fic came about while watching the cut scenes for Dissidia and thinking what rotten luck Cloud has. I just don't picture his home coming as easy. Thanks for reading! let me know if this should be a one shot as is or if I should work with it a little more.

"I Guess I'll see you guys around!" Tidus

Cloud looked up at the sky of this foreign land the grassy meadow was covered in flowers. 'So it's over, the nightmare it's over.' He allowed himself to crack a little smile.

"We're not fading away we're just returning to where we're suppose to be..."

It quickly faded, he looked round at the soft rolling green hills and for some reason one word just popped into his head and repeated it's self over and over again: Home. He chucked to himself, he had been fighting all this time to go home. How odd it was that it was only now he thought of it. That wouldn't be all together true, he had thought of it before, he was just brave enough for hope now. He had the courage to admit to himself. Home...home...home... like a heart beat and only one person was at the forefront of his mind, Tifa.

"Maybe some day we can go on another mission together?" Squall said in the same dreamy tone they'd all been using as if they'd just got out of church or back from summer camp.

'Screw that, I'm fucking out of here! I am done! Be polite these are friends.' Cloud thought to himself. "Not interested." Cloud walked away the world of flowers and green rolling hills faded in to his world. The crystal had taken him back to Zack's grave. For a minute he let the cold air hit him. He smiled as he looked over to the city in the distends, Edge...Home. He turned around to his motorcycle fenrir, to find it no where in sight. 'Of course. Well that's okay I'll just walk that way I can know just the right thing to say to her' Just then as if the world had hear him thinking in an up beat manner he started to rain down, very, very hard.

"Ah damn it, really?" He cleared his head, 'That is okay rain isn't the end of the world (Sephiroth and Chaos are) and I should be home before night fall. That's the spirit!' His up beat mood was once again crushed as he realized that he was surround by a pack of Crimson Hounds, all of them growling making guttural sounds. "No I mean... REALLY? I just want to go home!" He said screaming to the heavens.

Three hours later...

A soaked to the bone and battle worn Cloud showed up on the door steps of 7th Heaven bar. No pack of Crimson Hounds or a part of mating Behemoths could stop him. He breathed the air in deep, 'Home' he thought to himself. He allowed himself a moment of quite he could see a few people milling around the bar leaving and paying there tabs to go home looked like a quite day, what day was it any way? He was frozen in place as people trickled out of the bar. What was he waiting for? He smiled softly and walk straight for the door.

What was he waiting for you ask? The next catastrophe to hit him he realized and it did right in the face just as he was about to open the door, the door hit him in the face sending him flying to the other side of the porch behind the door.

"AND STAY THE HELL OUT!" Cloud recognized the voice as Yuffie's. He also recognized whom she was screaming at. If Cloud hadn't just got a door to the face it would have been funny to see both Reno and Rude running from the tiny ninja. Fuming and missing Cloud entirely Yuffie stomped back in the bar. Cloud crept into the bar as quietly as he could, he stood at the entrance just watching frozen in his tracks again just with the sight of Tifa. He wanted to call out to her, to run over and sweep her off her feet like he'd wanted to do since he was twelve. Instead he stood there in a pool of water that had now dripped from himself on the floor.

"I doubt they meant it Teef." Yuffie said eyes towards the bar top. "Or even know what the hell they're talking about for that matter!" Yuffie pleaded.

"It's fine, it's just...they're right he just left...Just like he always does. So it's really not a big deal." Tifa's voice cracked a bit on the last note it was the only way he could tell she was crying with her turned away from both himself and Yuffie.

Yuffie frustrated in not know what to say turned around with a sad sigh plopping down on a bar stool. Yuffie's eyes when wide with shock as she finally noticed Cloud at the entrance. As if Yuffie didn't trust her own eyes, "Hummm...Teef?" Yuffie said questioningly.

"It's just I have all these feelings that I never get to tell him and every time we get close he runs away. I can't do this anymore! I feel so stupid, I mean..." Tifa went on she was near hysterics, Cloud felt about the size of an ant about now.

"Uh...Tifa." Yuffie tried again.

"He left me again. I've been holding it together for weeks now I just can't anymore! I love him so much and he left me." Tifa was now past near hysterics into a full on fit, one that had been years coming.

"Uhh...Tifa." Yuffie was like Cloud in the fact that they seemed to be frozen in place.

"I didn't leave on purpose! I was in another dimensions fighting the god Chaos and Sephiroth!" Cloud realized after he was done talking that he had actually yelled that in such a monotoned way the only reason he was sure he's said it was the fact that Tifa had stopped crying.

The long drawn out silence. It was maybe a goo thrity seconds before Yuffie got so nervous that she spang up. "Uh I'm gonna..."

"Leave." Tifa said simply and yet menacingly.

"Yeap." With that Yuffie was past Cloud and out the door, for two seconds before she ran back in to the other side of the bar muttering. "Forgot something." Running over to where Cloud hadn't notice Vincent Valentine was sitting with a book and a glass of wine. 'That must have been one hell of a book' Cloud thought.

"We. Are. Leaving!" Yuffie whispered yelled.

"I told you to leave me..." Vincent started to say until Yuffie forcefully making him look up at Cloud and Tifa. "Oh..." Yuffie downed the last of Vincents red wine as she practically pulled him towards the door then pushed him out the door.

Once out the door Cloud could hear Yuffie's voice. "Come on Vinnie take me somewhere fun!" Then a groan he could only assume was Vincent's one and only pretest in the matter.

Clouds eyes fell on Tifa again, was he too late? Had she given up on him finally? Did he have to kill Reno and Rude later.

"I was trying to remember what I was fighting for, or if I was just a puppet. I was trying to find out if I had something to fight for, guess. Me, Cloud not anyone else." Cloud stopped talking at the sight of her shoulders shaking. "I really didn't come up with great world changing stuff, really. Like how I can just sit here and be happy, I know I don't look like it, I don't do happy well, at all. I'm sure you've noticed that. And how I keep stupid stuff of yours all the time. Yuffie doesn't steal your hair ties, that's me...sorry. I feel like a stalker a little bit now that I admitted that one out loud."

Tifa let out an uncontrollable laugh at that, that lifted Clouds spirits to hear it even if it was threw her tears.

"When I woke up in that place with no memories of who or what I am. When things got bad I kept wondering why the hell I wanted a hair tie so bad or Mac 'n cheese with ham fallowed by ice cream. But Those are all the things that I think of when I think of you. So in case you didn't catch my meaning in all that babbling, I mean you were the reason I keept fighting. Not because I had something to prove or Nobel intentions or a flower field...That was weird thing to fight for, and that's what he tired to get me to go with wild flowers really?"

"Cloud?" Tifa said barley above a whisper.

"Hum?"

Tifa turned around for the first time Cloud muse to himself that she look gorgeous even with her make up running down her cheeks. "You're babbling again." she smiled slightly.

"Can I kiss you?" There they where again, words just flying out his mouth on there own free will. Cloud look towards the ground.

"Sorry I didn't mean..."

"Cloud Strife if you don't get over here and kiss me right now so help me...!" Tifa didn't have time to finish her threat before Cloud had dropped his sword and leapt over the counter kissing Tifa in in a hungry manner. Her mouth against his made him melt he almost lost his balance when Tifa proceeded to jump on him. With out thinking Cloud pushed her against the back of the bar causing several bottles of liquor to go crashing to ground some of them breaking. Ever the barmaid Tifa tried to pull away to clean the mess making Cloud press her harder against him as his lips went to her neck.

"Leave it..." Tifa needed no more persuading as her head tilted back as she arched against him making him groan with the pleasure of her body against his own. He was ready to drowned in her scent it was a soft smell that if you weren't sucking on her neck you might miss it. It was a sweet musky scent of her skin it made him want to lick every inch of her. Cloud ran his hands up her waist to her breast then to her hair wrapping his fingers around her long black locks and gave a slight squeeze at the base of her skull as he thrusted his hip against her slowly. Then doing it once more after hearing her gasp. Tifa found his mouth again, her kiss was passionate, there was an urgency there that matched Clouds. Cloud knew what came next and he'd never remembered being this turned on before in his life.

Tifa surprised him yet again with running her hands down his body to grope his manhood through his pants racking his body with pleasure. Cloud grabbed a fist full of head once more as he let a groan pushing his forehead against hers. "I want you. Oh gods I want you so much." He had to say it he from this point on had little to no control over his actions which would normally be a terrifying thought but not tonight there was no time for fear there was only time for...

"Humm? Cloud is that you?" Both Tifa and Clound froze in place mid kiss, Tifa's hand on Cloud's crouch, Cloud's hand grabbing a fist full of Tifa's hair with Tifa's legs wrapped around Cloud's waist. Frozen like deer in head lights with Marleen looking at them.

"Uh, yeah. Hi." Cloud nervously looked over his shoulder to face the little girl...and it looked like Denzel as well.

"You're back. We're glad...and going to bed." Marleen said quickly and pulling Denzel away and up the stairs. Marleen was wise as well as mature beyond her years that was for sure.

"Ewww they were doing 'IT'!" Denzel maybe not so much.

Tifa couldn't help herself as she giggled in to Cloud's shoulder. Cloud smiled, today just wasn't his night. "I need to lock up."

Cloud turned his attention back to Tifa. Taking her face in his hands he pressed his lips against her forehead "Okay, but no cleaning." he said against her skin. He pulled his face away to get a good look her face. Cloud hadn't expected her eyes to go wide with shock.

Tifa's hands flew up to his face grabbing his face on both sides. "Oh my gods, are these from the other dimension?"

It was only then Cloud realize that he problemly didn't look so hot. "Oh no I was actually fine when I came back. It was coming home that was the hard part. I got back about three hours ago...I had an interesting trip since then." Tifa hopped down from the bar top and walked over to the lights turning them off then locking the door. Clouds eyes never once leaving her.

"You're the only I know who could come back from another dimension and THEN have a hard time getting home." Tifa chuckled slightly.

"I'm started to feel I might have good luck with one thing." As Cloud spoke Tifa moved closer to him.

"Oh and what's that?" She asked.

"Just you, that's pretty much it, Tifa. Just you." Cloud pulled her in for a kiss. He had a feeling his luck was going to greatly improve later on tonight.

fin


End file.
